


New Recruit

by LouiseLouise



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, Firefighter Maddie Buckley, Firefighter Shannon Diaz, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Maddie’s the firefighter of the Buckley family, working alongside Bobby, Hen and Josh at the 118. With a family like this one, she doesn’t need anything else.The arrival of a new recruit might change the balance they’ve built over the past year.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Shannon Diaz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: AUgust 2020





	New Recruit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [AUgust writing Challenge](https://augustwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/post/621653119656493056/the-list-of-prompts-was-completed-one-prompt-per). Day 15 is: Role Reversal AU.
> 
> I had a lot of fun imagining this story and picking a less obvious reversal of the roles.  
>  **Characters changing roles are:** Maddie & Buck, Shannon & Eddie, and Josh & Chim, so Buck/Eddie becomes Maddie/Shannon!
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the precious beta! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“I can't believe you're submitting pics for that idiotic, reductive, sexist calendar that insults the dignity of this organization,” Hen says.

Maddie laughs. “That's not what it's called! And we've fought hard enough for them to include women in it and stop furthering the myth that all firefighters are male, so if none of us even try to participate, what message are we sending?”

“That you still have dignity?” Josh offers as he joins them in the bay, Bobby in tow. The conversation about the calendar is not a new one, and everyone loves sharing their opinion.

“Come on, it's for charity,” Bobby says, and for a second Maddie feels better having her captain's approval. The fact that he has no chance of winning against her is only a bonus.

Maddie knows how her friends feel about the calendar, but she's been training hard these past months to look her best for those pictures, taking advantage of all her free time while Abby’s away, so there’s no way she’s letting anyone ruin her mood. Not today.

“Now _that_ is a beautiful woman," Josh says. “And I like men."

Maddie turns in the direction her teammates are ogling. Through the glass wall of the locker room she sees a tall brunette putting on her shirt, hair flowing around her like a slow motion shampoo ad. "Who the hell is that?"

“Shannon Diaz,” Bobby says. “New recruit. Graduated top of her class just this week. Single mom and Silver Star recipient. Every station wanted her.”

“And she chose us?” Josh asks, doubtful.

“Lucky us,” Maddie mumbles. As long as no one mentions the calendar to the newbie, it’ll be fine, because this woman could be more serious competition than the rest of the 118. “Why do we need her for?” she asks.

They were doing great, just Maddie, Hen, and Josh. Hell, they even managed to stay on top of their game when Josh was recovering from the rebar that went through his skull, so really, why would they need to change that balance?

Maddie stays behind while Bobby leads the others to meet Shannon Diaz. No way she’s being friendly on day one. Trust is earned, not given, and this one is going to have a very long road to earning hers.

A long road, or just a grenade stuck in an idiot's leg, but that’s something Maddie doesn’t know yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/626640225914994688/new-recruit).  
> Every kudos, emoji and comment is a treasure I cherish ♥


End file.
